PARODY TIME!
by Ivyclimb of MoonClan
Summary: This is a Parody, WARNING! Flames are allowed, because I know it's fricken horrible. Rated M for the worst story ever made


Parody Challenge.

900 words. /warning, this is a parody

My cat= Deadhead /Thanks Gone

Deadhead ran into a tree, mad that he couldn't go through it. He backed up and tried again, smashing his snout against the tree. "Stupid tree!" he hissed, running into it again.

" La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lal al al lalal la lal al la la lalala ll alall alal al a lall al alal alal ala lla alal alal al al!" Marshmallowstar was singing, dancing around camp. The irritating sound made Deadhead want to die as he ran into the tree again. "la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la"

Cupcakeflower padded up to him, words flowing out of her mouth. "blab lab lal bla lba lb BLA BBL ABL ABLA BLB LAB BL ABLA BL ABL AL BA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BAL BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA." Deadhead spun and pounced on her, shaking her violently. "I may be brainless, but I'm not stupid!" he screeched, turning around and smashing into another tree.

"Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupi stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid " The three cats sung together, in the middle of camp.

"DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEADDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDHEEEAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD IS STUUUUPIDDDDDDD!" The three cats spent a while laughing together and being stupid, but Deadhead couldn't stand being near Cupcakeflower. She was so annoying!

_Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash Smash_

Deadhead kept running into the tree, determined to get through it. Blood was swelling form his broken face, and he has been smashing his head into the tree so much that he had left a bloody imprind on the tree, along with a large dent.

For many suns and many moons, Deadhead kept smashing into the tree. Marshmallowstar was still dancing and singing around camp ; "La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La" It annoyed him , but not as much as Cupkakeflower who was still talking to him. "Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah!"

He smashed his head one more time and felt all energy drain form his body. He woke up in starClan, and continued to smash his head into a tree for infinity and beond.


End file.
